


Сказка для слепой принцессы

by lady_garet



Category: Weiß Kreuz, Алые паруса - Алекса́ндр Грин | Scarlet Sails - Alexander Grin
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Ratings: G, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 02:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13988565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_garet/pseuds/lady_garet
Summary: Если сердце умеет верить и ждать, то мечты обязательно сбудутся!





	Сказка для слепой принцессы

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-17 для команды "Vintage Anime"

«— Не знаю, сколько пройдёт лет, — только в Каперне расцветёт одна сказка, памятная надолго…»  
А.Грин «Алые паруса»

* * * * *  
«Когда смотришь за горизонт, кажется, что можно увидеть своё будущее… или прошлое. Но непременно счастливое! Если в настоящем нет ничего, кроме боли и сожалений, остаётся только стоять на краю обрыва, воображая, как из дальней дали навстречу идёт корабль под алыми парусами…»

— Опасно стоять у самого обрыва, Тайё-сама.  
— Я смотрю за горизонт…

Её дворецкий Судзуки неловок и нерасторопен. Он уже стар, но предан семье Хондзё и как-то по-своему привязан к ней. Ведь не может такого быть, чтобы все её только жалели? 

Брат жалеет её. Любит до обожания, но всё равно жалеет. Никуда не отпускает одну, не даёт ничего делать самой. «Это опасно», — говорит он и просит слуг внимательнее присматривать за младшей сестрёнкой. У них с Юси нет родителей. А ещё — Тайё слепа.

Но видит она лучше многих зрячих! Когда-то брат рассказал ей историю про странную девушку, которая каждый день выходила на берег моря, потому что верила: однажды на корабле под алыми парусами за ней приплывёт прекрасный принц. А в это время на другой стороне земли не менее странный юноша оставил свой богатый дом ради того, чтобы стать морским разбойником. Чтобы сражаться за справедливость. Он тоже верил, что однажды найдёт свою любовь… В конце истории они встретились. Интересно, в какой книге брат прочитал об этом? Или сам придумал? Юси всегда, с детства, был большой выдумщик! А ещё — романтик.

Паром на Цусиму. Ран на борту.  
«На этом острове красные цветы… Красный — цвет крови. Что выбрать: жизнь ради торжества справедливости, или смерть во имя осуществления мести? Какой справедливости я служу?»

Тайё осталась в реабилитационном центре на Цусиме не только потому, что не хотела возвращаться в школу, где её все жалеют. Здесь так хорошо мечтать! Каждый день приходить на утёс и смотреть за горизонт в ожидании корабля под алыми парусами. Пока ждёшь — верится в доброе. Будто в самом деле принц спешит навстречу! Даже если алыми окажутся не паруса, а только его волосы, — ничего. Но зато как лихо они вместе умчатся на байке от растерянного Судзуки! Она покажет принцу свою любимую картину, он будет смотреть пальцами — и видеть: поле подсолнухов, солнце и ветер. Никто из зрячих не видит, а он — разглядит! И не может быть иначе!

…Но на душе тревожно, словно рябь по воде. И с каждым новым днём надежда становится меньше. Нет ни принца, ни корабля. Юси всё нарочно выдумал, чтобы хоть немного скрасить своей слепой сестре долгие дни тоскливого одиночества. Только здесь, на острове, где цветут алые цветы, жажда жизни и страх смерти почти неразличимы. Что будет, если попробовать сделать всего один лишний шаг вперёд?..

— Смотрите-ка... там девочка.  
— Девочка?  
— На самом краю. В белом.  
— А, то белое пятно? Да ты глазастый… Эй, она упала в воду!  
— Скорее! Направьте туда паром!..

* * * * *  
«Его зовут Ран. У него алые волосы, и он, наверное, действительно разбойник. Ну не садовник же, в самом деле! Так хорошо владеет катаной, так ловко водит байк. Он умеет видеть пальцами, он дважды спас меня. Теперь и я больше не буду прятаться от жизни. Я возвращаюсь в Токио! Потому что знаю: мои мечты сбудутся!»

— Мы с ним обязательно встретимся ещё. Обязательно…


End file.
